nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodney
Rodney, labeled The Country Boy, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and was placed on Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He was voiced by Ian Ronningen. Personality Rodney is a cute and handsome muscular farm-boy who is very shy. He can also be very sweet, caring, and concerned for others. Unfortunately, his most useful quality is his large size as opposed to his brain. He tends to mistake simple moves from the female contestants - such as offering him food, touching his hand, or warning him about feces on the ground - as acts of love, and immediately falls for them. To his credit, he is determined to be monogamous and is considerate of the girl who loses his affections. The subject never reciprocates his feelings. In fact, she usually doesn't even share regular conversations with Rodney. He has German, Swiss, Scottish, Polish, Norwegian, and Russian nationalities. As a result, she is always dumbfounded when he breaks up with her. Rodney is quite poetic while in the confessional, however, in the face of a girl, he has a terrible habit of stumbling over his words until they are random jumbles. He has fair skin, freckled cheeks, a rosy complexion, orange hair, a cleft chin, and a big belly. He wears navy blue ankle-length overalls with yellow buckles, a tummy pocket, side pockets, and lighter blue edges on the bottoms, underneath a white shirt with grey edges covering his neck, and red and white sneakers. He also has a similar appearance to Wreck-it Ralph, Johnny Cash, Napoleon Dynamite, and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Rodney first notices how smart Scarlett is and comments on it to Shawn. After Chris destroys the zeppelin's engine, Rodney is seen falling with Beardo, Leonard, Sugar, Chef, Topher, Shawn, and Ella. He then opens his pack, and a parachute surprises him, which causes him to slow down. After, he lands safely on the ground with Topher, Scarlett, and Ella and is placed on thePimâpotew Kinosewak. He tries to lead his team, but he and Jasmine keep cutting each other off. When Jasmine grabs Rodney and affirms asserts her leadership, he becomes infatuated with her. He helps his team by using a wheelbarrow to gather wood with Amy and Samey, and when Jasmine falls off the roof of their treehouse, Rodney catches her. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Rodney attempted to team up with Jasmine in the obstacle course, but cannot get his message across properly. Amy gets annoyed with this, and punches Rodney in the stomach to get him to stop talking, claiming that she and Samey will be the ones to team up. This makes Rodney's cheeks rosy and become infatuated with Amy, and in the confessional, he states that what they have is special and that he'll now have to "break up" with Jasmine. Rodney takes the first leg of the course, walking his pig up a greased log covered in thorn bushes, and even though he was constantly slipping, he was able to keep his footing, aside from the end where he ended up hitting his groin on the edge of the log. After his team wins the challenge, he attempts to break up with Jasmine, but jumbles up his words, leaving her only confused. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Rodney thanks Jasmine and Amy for getting the team food, and unintentionally angers Samey due to Amy taking the credit. He then gets angry at Samey for making Amy "upset", and when Jasmine gives him some berries, he falls in love with her once again. He laments in the confessional about "breaking up" with Amy but figures that Jasmine is the right one. During the challenge, he follows Sugar, and attempts to hit her with a balloon, but she throws a snake at him and he flees. Later, he is seen walking in the woods trying to figure out what to tell Amy when he breaks up with her. He surprisingly puts his hands to his chest and comes across Amy berating Samey, and comments on how she has the voice of an angel. Rodney walks over to Samey and tells her to leave so he can talk to Amy, which she does. He then attempts to "break up" with Amy but jumbles over his words once again, leaving Amy angered. He is hit by a balloon thrown by Dave, yells that he deserved it, and runs away sobbing. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney also falls for Scarlett, making him now have three "girlfriends." During the challenge itself, Rodney finds himself struggling due to constantly needing to tell the truth and him also not wanting to upset any of the people he was attracted to. When Rodney was asked who he thought was the most attractive girl on the show, he wasn't sure what to say but eventually just decided to say it wasSugar, which was shown to be a lie, causing his team to get electrocuted. During the lightning round, he gets picked two more times. His second question was who he would save if he could only save one person on the show, but he doesn't give an answer and his team is electrocuted. After he gets another truth, Chris doesn't even bother asking the question and he gets electrocuted yet again. He is chosen to do the tiebreaker challenge and starts mocking Clucky, seeing as how she could no longer electrocute him or his team, and telling her he eats six eggs a day and he rubs his tummy. Ella is selected for the tie breaker, and Rodney flexes his muscles saying, "Bring on the scares!". He finds himself unable to open the bag with the other team's switch due to his large fingers, and when Ella finds herself unable to electrocute the other team, Clucky gets her revenge on Rodney by repeatedly pressing the switch, causing Rodney to collapse. After Rodney is easily eliminated, he tries expressing how he really feels towards Scarlett, Jasmine, and "Amy," but jumbles up his words as usual before getting blasted. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Sky wanted him to be her helper, but Dave was randomly chosen instead. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens